Musical Hearts
by FairyTailLife
Summary: Lucy's violin and Natsu's piano. Add a couple of friends here and there. Throw in some feelings and what do you get? Chaos. Good thing they have their music to help guide themselves. AU


**A/N**

 **This story contains OOCness! Don't read if you don't like!**

Hey! I'll be telling what songs appear in the chapter here! Don't worry! I already put them into playlist! So just go into the playlist I say and look for the song there! All playlist links are in my profile! Feel free to listen to the type of music our Fairy Tail friends will be playing! It's not your average music fic!

 _ **No songs appearing in this chapter!**_

* * *

Musical Hearts

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

.

.

.

.

.

 _*beep* *beep* *beep*_

"Ngghh," I groaned. Its too early. Why?! I slammed my hand onto the annoying alarm.

"Lucy, dear. It's time to get up. It's your first day at your new school, remember?"

Oh yeah, that's why. I immediately shot up from bed, suddenly remembering.

"Yes, mom!" I said. "I'll be right down stairs."

Today was the first day at my new school. My father found that his work was to far and my mother said we should live in a practical home and not a 3 story building that looked like the White House in the country side. So they decided to move houses in a suburban area in a small 2 story home. And when I found out that I was going to Fairy High School Academy, I made them move as soon as possible, with me being a sophomore.

Fairy High has one of the best music programs in Fiore. People who are in the program often play the prettiest music. (Well at least I think so.) Most of the time they don't play as a huge group, but in a small groups that work well together while playing... and sometimes off stage.

I hope I won't embarrass myself today. I play the violin and I have been ever since I could remember. It's my best friend basically.

"Okay, so what should I wear?" I just came out the shower and now I was looking for something to wear. I wanted to look my best today. A first impression is something I need. I don't want to turn out to be the school's violin nerd.

Back at my old school, I would always carry my violin, which was not weird to do, till I was seen getting straight A's and always carrying a book to read. They started calling me the violin nerd and would often break my glasses.

That's why, with my parents over excessive money, I got laser surgery for my eyes. Its not perfect and I wear contacts, but even so, if I just some how forgot to put them in, it won't be such a big deal. And if I really did need them, I would just put on the extra glasses I have in my backpack.

So here I am, rushing out the door because I took too long in preparing myself. Good thing the school is walking distance. I still took my car to get there faster and mostly because I can never run well. I always sucked at running.

* * *

I got to school with an extra 20 minutes. Good thing to because I needed to get my schedule and a tour of the school.

I headed towards the headmaster's office. I was greeted by a short man who looked like some grandfather. And when I mean short, I mean waist short.

There was also a another student in there. She was lightly taller than me and her hair was a gorgeous red scarlet. The look on her face was firm and serious but the look in her eyes tell me she's very caring.

"Hello. What is it that you need dear?" The old man greeted her.

"Uh.. Hello. My name's Lucy. I'm the new transfer student here."

"Oh! I was expecting you. Please have a seat." The old man gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "I'm the headmaster, Makarov Dreyer. But just Master is would be alright. Lucy, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Well Lucy, here is your schedule, and this is Erza Scarlet. She will be your tour guide for today."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm the student president and if you ever need anything go on ahead and ask me." Erza smiled and stuck out a hand for me to shake. I shook it and wow. She's so pretty.

"Alright shall we get started?" I nodded in response.

* * *

As we walked around, I was amazed at how the beautiful the school looked. Erza and I walked around as we talked about different things.

"May I see your schedule?" she asked. I handed her my schedule. I looked around admiring the different buildings.

"Okay, so your classroom is A-10. You don't really have to move around to get to your next class. It's the teachers that move around. The only classes you have to get up and move for are P.E. and music. P.E is before lunch so that's convenient, and music is your last class so that is also convenient. I have most classes with you except for music, I have a... _different_ class instead."

"Wow. I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time with you because I don't know very many people. I'm sorry if I intrude on anything." I responded to her.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here. Most of my friends were transfer students like you, so don't worry. But I'm sorry if they're a bit... rowdy. But I'm sure they'll love you anyways." She smiled warmly at me. This person is so nice and I just met her today.

I glanced at the time. "Wow thank you! Shall we head to class?"

* * *

As we walked were right in front of the classroom Erza told me to wait outside for the teacher so they could introduce me to the class.

As I waited I was thinking about the different students that might be there. Maybe there's some kind of god/goddess here like any other school. What if there those snobby rich kids? Then again I'm rich... (Though very nerdy.)

Lucy sighed. 'What am I worrying about. Erza seems really nice. I bet her friends are just as nice. I'll be okay! YOSH!I fist bumped the air.

 _I'm ready._

 _I can do this!_

 _I'm ready!_

"Hello. You must be Lucy Heartfilia! Right?" I turned around to face the person talking to me.

"Hello. Yes I'm Lucy. Are you the teacher?" I asked. He had a knee length, double breasted red coat that had a wide collar with a white ascot cravat tie and white boots. He also had a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist. What was interesting was his thigh length green hair. It was peculiar to see a man now a days with such long hair.

"Yes, I will be your homeroom and language arts teacher. I'm Freed Justine, but you can call me Freed-sensei. None of the staff like to be called by our last names because it doesn't seem normal for us. Just add the -sensei to the end of our first names is fine." Freed-sensei said.

"Got it. Nice to meet you Freed-sensei." I replied.

"Ms. Heartfilia, please wait here until I call you in." I nodded.

Okay Lucy just calm down. Nothings going to happen. Your new. No one's going to judge you. Good first impression. I can do this.

I clutched my violin case that was in my right hand. Like I said I go everywhere with it except going out to the mall or something but that rarely happens.

Your not a violin nerd. Your Lucy Heartfilia. Your not a violin nerd. Your Lucy Heartfilia. Your not a violin nerd-

"Lucy, time for you to come in." I heard Freed-sensei's voice. I snapped out of my thoughts. Here I go.

I sucked in a breath and walked in.

As I was in the class, I noticed the different people. What caught my attention was the last two rows of people in the back. I saw Erza sitting with a smile on her face looking at me. Next to her was a male in- NO SHIRT! Wtf? Interesting... In front of him was boy with bubblegum pink hair. I saw two blue haired girls. One was very petite and was in next to the pink haired boy and the other bluenette behind her. Next to them was a black haired and white haired males. In front of Erza was a female with long, white hair. Next to her appeared to be her sister with the same white hair only shorter. **(A/N: The back row from right to left: Empty, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel. The row in front of them from right to left: Lisanna, Mirajane, Natsu, Levy, Elfman. Just in case e confused.)**

"Hello there! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I hope you treat me well these next school years!" I exclaimed. I really do hope I don't get bullied or anything.

"Alright, Ms. Hearfilia. Where shall you sit?" Freed was eyeing the room for empty seats. "Ah, here we go. Please sit by Ms. Scarlet in the back. Erza, raise your hand so that Lucy will know where to sit."

Erza raised her hand and gestured to the seat next to her.

As I sat down, Erza smiled at me and said, "Looks like we'll get to know each other well."

The white haired girl in front of turned around. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. That's my older sister," she said pointing to the girl next her as she turned around to face me. "Hello my name is Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira." She offered a hand and I shook it.

Lisanna continued, "That's my older brother over there." She pointed to the man in the white spiky hair. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at her. "Awe! Your so cute!" she exclaimed as she gave me a bear hug. I felt a bit awkward but I returned the hug anyways.

"Alight class," we heard Freed-sensei say. "Since some of you are anxious to meet your new classmate, I'll let you have a free period." The class cheered.

I saw Erza walk to some other people. "So Lucy, are you planning on joining Fairy Tail?" Mira asked me.

"Huh? What's Fairy Tail?" I questioned. Is she talking about a club or something?

"Oh sorry. Fairy Tail is the music group here. Its what we call ourselves who are there." Mira told me. Oh, that makes sense. "So are you joining?"

"Uh.. well yeah." I said.

"REALLY?!" Lisanna jumped which scared me a bit. "What instrument are you playing?"

"Lisa-chan, its obviously the violin. Why else would she be carrying it around?" I heard a small voice speak to the side. "Oh yeah huh?" Lisanna replied.

I turned a bit to see who was talking. It was a petite looking girl with blue hair. "Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you!" I smiled. Everyone is so polite. "This is Gajeel Redfox and Elfman Strauss." She gestured the two bulky guys on either side of the small girl.

"Hello there." I said to the men.

"What's up?" Gajeel asked. Those eyes are really red.

"LUCY'S A MAN!" Elfman yelled. I sweat dropped. Last time I checked, I was a female.

"Elf-nii-chan, Lucy's a girl!" Lisanna said as she scolded her brother. "Sorry saying 'MAN' is some weird habit he developed when we were in middle school." Lisanna told me.

"Hi there, I'm Juvia!" I saw a blue haired girl walking towards me.

"Hello Juvia, Lucy." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Lucy isn't my love rival for Gray-sama is it?! If you are we're going to have some _complications_..." Juvia narrowed her eyes at me. Wow. That's really scary.

"No, no, no. I'm not. I don't even know who this Gray is." I shook my head. "But I do hope we can become friends!"

"Okay!" she smiled. "But I'm still watching you!"

"Whoa, remind me not to get on her bad side." I whispered to Levy and Lisanna. "Mmhmm." They said as they both nodded.

"Yeah. But don't worry about it too much Lu-chan, Juvia is really nice." Levy told me- Wait Lu-chan?

"Lu-chan?" I questioned.

"Yeah! It's my nickname for you!" Levy smiled.

"Then to be fair, I get to call you Levy-chan!" I countered.

"Okay!"

"And last but not least, these two idiots."

I saw Erza dragging to guys by the ear. I wonder what they did for Erza to do that.

"That's Gray," Mira said pointing to the guy with no shirt and raven hair.

"And that's Natsu," Lisanna finished pointing to the guys with a half vest type shirt and bubble gum pink hair.

"They're always fighting, Lu-chan." Levy continued.

"And to get them to stop, Erza-san _scares_ them, then drags them around." Juvia finished.

"I see..." Wow. I knew this school is reckless but I didn't think it was like this.

"And it's not only them." Erza said. "Those two can get into the fight too." She was pointing to Gajeel and Elfman.

The two boys were let go and as soon as they recovered, which was fairly quick, they introduced themselves.

"Gray Fullbuster." I nodded as I shook his hand. "Lucy." I replied.

Damn. His hands are like ice!

"Move Ice Brain!" the pink haired boy yelled. He was soon enough, was in front of me. "Hi there! I'm Natsu Dragneel."

He shook my hand. His hands are so warm! What are with these people's body temperature.

"Well that's everyone! I hope you like our group, Lucy!" Erza said proudly.

"Yeah! You all are so nice! I never met people so accepting before!" I exclaimed happily. "I was wondering, are you all in Fairy Tail?"

"Yep! We're all in groups and stuff!" Levy said. "Everyone except Natsu. He gets proud and claims that he's too good to be in a group or at least have a partner. He always ends up fighting with them or they just aren't compatible."

"Hey! It's true! No one is at my level. Not even you Luigi!" Natsu said.

"ITS LUCY! And you don't know that. For all you know I could be _BETTER_ than you!" I yelled. "You haven't even heard me play!"

"Whatever!" Natsu countered. "For all we know you could be some bitch who lies about her ability!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. "I don't want to hear you both arguing any more!"

"She/He started it!" we yelled at the same time.

"STOP!" Erza yelled once more.

"Fine." I said. "We'll settle this later in the music room!" I told Natsu.

"Whatever." He stated as the bell rung.

"Class please settle down! It's time to start class." Freed-sensei said as he clapped his hands to get the class' attention. "Please take your seats as I take roll."

* * *

 **A/N**

AND HERE'S A NEW STORY!

I've been wanting to write this for a while now I just couldn't bring myself to it. But since it's summer now for me, I finally said F it and just did it. What's interesting is I already had all the songs I wanted to use for this story ready. I even had playlist going that I would listen to 24/7. I hope I can go through with this properly. I would hate to not finish this.

Okay so I know I haven't updated _Walking with the Seasons_ for quite a while now and I know I'm not keeping up with the actual season here where I am, but I think I'm just going to take my original idea of a four shot and just all make them one shots.

Leave me a review that would make me smile~! **"u"**

\- Your Melody -


End file.
